Queen of Constance
The Queen of Constance '''(sometimes referred to as '''Queen Bee) is an informal title held by one girl at Constance Billard School For Girls and by girls at the other four main private schools in Manhattan (Chapin, Brearley, Spence, and Nightingale), respectively. When Sage Spence is introduced as the new Constance Queen, she explains to Blair Waldorf that the schools abandoned Queendom to mimic a mafia style hierarchy. Novel Series Blair is considered the queen of Constance, but the question of who the true queen is isn't a big a deal as the television adaptation. Television Series Season One In Pilot, Blair is introduced as the Queen of Constance Billard; especially since Serena left the school. When Serena returns, Blair fights to furiously defend her title despite Serena being uninterested in being on top. When it is revealed that Blair slept with both Chuck and Nate, Blair is dethroned by Penelope. However, she fights her way back to the top and succeeds by the end of the season. Season Two In the second season, Blair is still queen, and now that she is in her senior year and about to graduate, takes it upon herself to choose a successor. After Blair is involved in multiple scandals, fails to get into Yale, and loses control of her minions (namely Penelope, Hazel, Nelly, and Isabel), she slowly loses her position of power. After Jenny stands up to Penelope, Hazel, and Isabel to save Nelly from indentured servitude forever; Penelope offers her the position of queen, although Jenny declines. At prom, Penelope, Nelly, Hazel, and Isabel plot to embarrass Blair by nominating her for Prom Queen and having her lose; but their plan is sabotaged after Chuck votes for Blair a hundred times (Valley Girls). In the finale The Goodbye Gossip Girl, Penelope, Hazel, Nelly, and Isabel announce a competition, mainly open to Jenny and Dean Berube (from Yale)'s niece Emma Boardman. In the competition both girls find juicy gossip and whoever brings the best to Nate's grad party, gets to become queen after graduation. Jenny decides to enter, but only to end the monarchy. At the party, Jenny, armed with the knowledge that Blair had slept with Jack Bass, warns Blair about what she knows. Blair is unamused, thinking she is still queen. Rebuffed and ignored, Jenny is just about to deliver the gossip to the minion's when Gossip Girl drops all her bombs at once, rendering Jenny's information useless. Blair later meets Jenny in the bathroom and tells her that, for what it's worth, she would have chosen her to be the next queen. With Emma as the only one, presumably, to have given any gossip, she is elected queen. At the "coronation" ceremony, Blair interrupts and crowns Jenny as the new Queen. When Penelope complains that their legacy should not be left to a Brooklyn nobody, Blair retorts with the fact that her father marrying Lily Bass makes her wealthier than the other girls and there is nothing wrong with a foreign queen. Season Three On her first day as queen, Jenny meets her new minions who are dressed very similarly to her which, disgusts her. In an attempt to make Constance a bearable place to be, she uses her power as queen and summons all the girls to preach democracy. Blair gets word of the state of things, and attempts to overthrow her. After she has a showdown with Blair, Jenny decides to be full-on queen at school, but still be a nice person to her friends and family in private (Dan de Fleurette). Jenny ultimately fails, becoming the very thing she detested in Blair. Having become the reason behind Eric and Jonathan Whitney's break-up (They Shoot Humphreys, Don't They?), slept with Chuck, dealt drugs in order to gain more money (The Sixteen Year Old Virgin), she is finally banished to Hudson when Blair finds out she slept with Chuck, effectively ending her reign (Last Tango, Then Paris). Seasons Four and Five As none of the main characters are still attending Constance, the queen is unknown. Season Six Sage Spence, daughter of Serena's new boyfriend Steven Spence, seems to be the new Queen of Constance. However by the time of her reign, the queens have become "Dons", mimicking a mafia style hierarchy. Known Queen Bees *Serena van der Woodsen *Blair Waldorf *Jenny Humphrey *Sage Spence Trivia * On the first day of school at Constance, the queen interviews each student and places them into one of two groups: Projects and Victims. * The minions of the queen are expected to mimic the dress style of the queen. * Queens go to parties and openings, wear designer clothing, and boss other people around. * During Blair's reign, she created a group with the queens from the most powerful private schools in Manhattan to discuss their respective reigns and to grant each queen one favor. Category:Blair Waldorf Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 6